Visibility to the grader blade of a motor grader is an important feature for the motor grader operator. The operator benefits by being able to see as much of the blade and ground around the blade as possible. Work and productivity increase when the operator is able to see obstructions such as grade stakes, manhole covers and other obstacles. In an operation such as steep slope work, the operator may lean to the side to keep the operator's body upright while the motor grader is at an angle due to the slope. The operator's visibility of the grader blade may be reduced by the steering console.